The contract objectives will enable the conduct of additional research to evaluate the environmental determinants of cancer, again focusing on studies for which China offers unique etiologic opportunities. Three studies under this contract are as follows: a case-control study of cancers of the penis and cervix in Hunan province, a cohort and case-control study of lung cancer in Yunnan province among tin miners exposed to three recognized carcinogens (tobacco smoke, radon, and arsenic), a cohort study of silica-exposed workers in Wuhan and Anshan.